Task driven user intents may provide a mechanism for facilitating natural language understanding of user queries and conversations. In some situations, web and/or cloud-based network services may offer a wide array of information to users, but a search agent may not be able to understand a user's context to choose which service to query. For example, a natural language phrase of “let's do Italian tonight” may not be understood by a search engine, which may return results associated with translating the phrase into Italian rather than searching for an Italian restaurant. Thus, conventional systems require specific syntax to define a search domain rather than being able to identify that domain from the context of the search.